


invisible string (tying me to you)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post Finale, Romance, jane gets mildly existential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Kurt and Jane get their happy ending.
Relationships: Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	invisible string (tying me to you)

“There’s some world somewhere, where this dinner never happened,” Kurt says and there’s amusement in his tone, gratitude that this is the world they live in, skepticism at the concept of multiple worlds.

Jane zones out, images flickering in her imagination - diffusing the ZIP bomb, collapsing to the Times Square sidewalk, Kurt and Tasha - grief-stricken, a black body bag being zipped over her face, left all alone in the middle of a desolate Times Square. Full circle on the life of Alice Kruger-Remi Briggs-Jane Doe. Out of a bag, into a bag.

She blinks the images away. Blinks away the fear, the grief, the guilt.

Kurt looks at her, reaches out to touch her hand. “Jane, you okay?”

Jane blinks at her husband, briefly looks around at all the people who she loves and who love her. The image of a body bag zipping over her face plays in her imagination.

She blinks.

It’s replaced by Kurt, smiling at her, the sun streaming into their bedroom.

It’s replaced by Avery and Bethany, surprising her with breakfast in bed on her birthday.

It’s replaced by Rich and Patterson, grinning over FaceTime while they tell stories of their latest travels.

It’s replaced by Tasha and baby Reagan, one looking more sleep deprived than the other as they gather for a spontaneous lunch in the middle of the day.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she smiles, relief that this is the world they live in. The world where Jane Doe and Kurt Weller get their happy ending.

Relief that out of all the worlds, all the universes that she could have landed in, this is the one she was given.

And underneath that, sadness for the other Janes, the ones that don’t get Kurt, that don’t get this family, that don’t get this happy ending.

She squeezes Kurt’s hand and he scoots his chair closer to hers, so she can lean her head against his shoulder. She fits so well, as if she were made for him.

Kurt’s free arm wraps around her shoulder and theyrelax, taking in the chaos around them. It hasn’t been this loud and chaotic in their house for a while, with everyone gathered together to celebrate. Kurt’s lips press softly against her hair and she closes her eyes, her free hand slides down to her stomach.

“More than good,” she whispers, pulling Kurt’s hand to come rest on her lower stomach.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, his voice pitching higher in his excitement. He pulls away to look down at Jane with an expression of wide-eyed wonder. She nods.

“Yeah,” her confirmation is a soft sigh, joy and fear and relief and anxiety all at once. Guilt sits like a rock in her stomach - guilt that she caused so much chaos and destruction, guilt that she couldn’t save Roman and Reade and the others. Kurt seems to pick up on her train of thought, because he dips his head to give her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“I am so,” he pauses and kisses her again, “incredibly lucky to have you in my life, Jane.” His voice is soft, reverential.

Tears well up in Jane’s eyes and she nods, leaning into Kurt’s solid warmth. It may take a while for the guilt to go away, for Jane to come to terms with all that she did in her past, but she knows Kurt will be there every step of the way, tied to her past, present, and future by an invisible string.

**Author's Note:**

> happy one week since the finale! i cant get it out of my head and constantly waver back and forth over which ending i think is the real one right now, it's the happy ending i honestly can't believe what MG and the team pulled off for that finale a true masterclass
> 
> anyway, have this little fic as a we survived without blindspot gift and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
